Bloopers and Glitches
Throughout the series, there are many mis-edits and glitches that appear. They are miniscule and not that noticeable but here is a list of the ones noticed: Season 1 Something Wicca This Way Comes *When Piper makes the comment of "Ok, we'll try the group hug later" her watch is on her right wrist, yet when she goes to take her cooking test, it's on her left. *In the attic when Jeremy bursts in, notice that TWO fireballs are thrown from his athame, yet only one lands to surround the girls. What happened to the other one? *The tree in front of Halliwell manor is completely bald the night they get their powers (we see jeremy standing there in the rain). The next morning when Piper leaves the tree has not just leaves but flowers. *The newspaper that Prue is holding at the end says, "Police Doubt Fire Was Accidental". This is a prop from the movie Mrs. Doubtfire. That movie also takes place in San Francisco, and Robin Williams's character uses the second and third word of the headline to come up with a name at the last second. *In the beginning when it's raining, you see Piper walk up the steps to the front door carrying a black and yellow spotted umbrella. When she gets inside you see that the umbrella is solid brown. I've Got You Under My Skin *When Piper is at the church the First time and the pastor walks up to the car to talk you can clearly see she only has eyeshadow on her right eye and when she gets out of the car both eyes have eyeshadow. *When Stefan is giving Phoebe the address of where to go when she wants to model. Just before he writes on the napkin you can see that the adress is already there so he pretends to write it. Thank You For Not Morphing *Why didn't the shapeshifter morph his finger into a key to open the door to the attic. He did it with the house door so why not again? *When Prue finds "Andy" in her house, there is a guy sitting in the sun-room in the background, most likely a crew member. Dead Man Dating *While Piper is rushing to clean up the invitations for Prue's party, we see her picking up all the cards in her hand from a front shot, then as they get a shot from the back, the cards are still on the counter. *Piper opens the door of the car so that Marc can get in. Why did she do that? He should have been able to walk through the door. *When Marc gets into the car, you can see it move under his weight - but ghosts don't weigh anything. *When Marc is sitting on the sofa, talking to Piper, he shifts and the cushion visibly moves under him. *When Wong has Piper tied in the chair, he grabs the back of her hair with his left arm. In the first shot you can tell that his right arm, with the gun, is relaxed at his side. But in the next shot, his arm, and the gun, are steadily aimed at Piper. *When Phoebe copies the Chinese characters, she does a fairly good job of reproducing them. But she puts them the wrong way around. *Marc couldn't turn on the TV because his fingers went right through the TV set, yet he could manage to sit on the couch. *Prue asks who Susan Trudeau is, maybe a "sister"? The girls grew up with Andy, wouldn't Prue know exactly whether or not he has any siblings? The Wedding From Hell *When the demons push the girls into the bedroom Prue drops her purse, then in the next shot she has it again. We see Elliot roll off the bed to pick up the knife next to Prue's purse - but Prue already has the purse back! *Piper has to substitute for Chef Moore who left on short notice, despite the fact that he quit at the restaurant as established in the second episode. This occurs because this episode was produced earlier and held back. The Fourth Sister *When Kali appears while Phoebe is sleeping we see her in the mirror and along with Phoebe's bed. We do not however see Phoebe asleep in the bed. Instead the bed is empty and has been made. *Aviva leaves her sweater in the sun room but later we see it in the kitchen. The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts *When the Gavin asks Prue about the girl she was standing next to the elevator with, Prue says "I don't remember" obviously a lie - but she's supposed to be under the influence of the Truth Spell The Witch is Back *Melinda asks Matthew why he turned her in to the witchhunters when he knew that she would burn. However, if Melinda was executed during the Salem witch trials, which the date shown at the beginning of the episode leads us to believe, Melinda would not have been burned at the stake. Witches were executed by hanging during that period. *In the beginning when Prue lets Matthew out of the locket, her hand keeps moving from at her side to on her stomach when the shot changes. *Melinda was born in 1670 and died in 1693. However the Melinda Warren in this episode does not look like just 23. *When Matthew is cursed back into the locket at the end of the episode, the Sisters' heads move at the wrong time whilst he is being sucked to the locket. Wicca Envy *When the sisters are looking in the Book of Shadows, Phoebe asks if the relinquishing spell is reversable and Piper answers "It doesn't say". But if you look at the book carefully, you can see what's written: "This spell is to be used in dire emergency; not lightly, only by choice." and the next line says "This spell is irreversable". Since we can see it from far, how is it that Piper (who was close to the book) wasn't able to see it? The Wendigo *In the beginning, when they were all in the hospital, and FBI Agent Fallon arrives, Andy introduces her to the Halliwell sisters, but he points to the wrong sister as he says their names. From Fear to Eternity *When Andy bursts in on Prue in the shower there is no white in her hair but when Phoebe comes home the streak has suddenly materialised. It then vanishes for the rest of the episode. *Water spills on Phoebe's dress but it is amazingly dry. *When Phoebe is playing with her coin she picks it up and then spills the water - yet suddenly the good luck coin is gone. *If you look carefully you can see a big white spot covering Prue's tattoo when she is in the shower *When Prue is in the swimming pool her bra strap is white. When she finally gets out of the pool it has magically changed to a black one *When Phoebe is sitting there debating if she should lie or not lie. You can see that there is no water in the water bottle. Yet when she spills it, it is full of water. Is There a Woogy in the House? *In "The Fourth Sister", Leo hangs up flyers of the "lost" Kit around the neighborhood, and we see that the Halliwell's address is 7571 Prescott Street, but in this episode, Phoebe mentions on the phone that their address is 1329 Prescott Street. Has the house suddenly decided to move on it's own accord? *When Prue and Piper have to spend the night outside, you notice that the previous night, Prue had a black choker on. In the morning you can clearly see that Prue now has a simple silver necklace, until you see Piper go and throw a brick in the window, when we flash back to Prue, she has the black choker on again. *Piper is in the kitchen trying to make dinner. She puts her head in her hands and says something like "What did I do to deserve this?" Well if you look carefully, when Josh comes in, she takes her hands off of her face and it's clean. But, like a half a second later her entire face is covered with flour. Which Prue Is It, Anyway? *When Prue leaves Piper and Phoebe downstairs to go up to the attic to cast the multiplying spell, we see Piper's hair down - but as soon as she and Phoebe run upstairs and see three Prues, Piper's hair is up in a ponytail. *Phoebe reads from the newspaper that the only thing found by Ms. Statler's body was a blue sweater. I thought there might also have been a time machine, since there's no way her body was discovered in time for the morning papers. That '70s Episode *When the Halliwell's enter 'Buddies' you can see a woman with long brown hair, and a man wearing a strange shirt getting up to leave. But later when Phoebe comes running in, they are still in the cafe. *When Nick tells Piper that he knows she froze him, you can see a clock behind the girls. The time shown on the clock is 12:25 even though it is supposed to be noon. *As some might have noticed that there was a problem in casting. for instance, little Piper has blue eyes whereas Piper herself has brown eyes, and little Andy has brown eyes whilst adult Andy has greyish blue eyes- did their eye colour magically change while they were growing up or something? *The movie Jaws didn't open for another four months from the date featured in this episode. Out of Sight *When Prue was running after the Grimlock and David, there were trees around the hole that the Grimlock opened, but when the Grimlock and David were gone, the trees had mysteriously vanished *When Phoebe finds the underground location where the two kidnapped boys are supposedly being kept, she has her black backpack on and she still has it as she leaves to go to the Manor to fetch Prue and Piper. However when it cuts to her climbing the steps to the Manor, she no longer has the backpack on. But once inside it magically re-appears on her back. The Power Of Two *When Prue drinks the potion to stop her heart we see her drink the full glass but later we see some of the red liquid left over. *When Phoebe and Prue are unpacking the grocery bag at the end, we can see that Phoebe is holding a cotton bag. However in the next shot, she is holding a tampon tampax box, and just taking out the cotton bag from the packet. Love Hurts *In all the other episodes concerning a Dark Lighter his arrows are only lethal to Whitelighters but in this episode Leo clearly states that the sisters can't touch the arrow because it is poisoned. Deja Vu All Over Again *When Piper and Phoebe are in the kitchen talking, we see Phoebe's hair up in a bun, but as soon as they go out to see Prue, her hair is down and clipped with two barrettes. *If you look very closely, just after Andy dies you can see his throat moving. *At the end when Piper and Phoebe are in the kitchen talking, Piper is wearing a cross necklace. When they walk outside to talk to Prue, Piper is wearing a butterfly necklace. Season 2 Witch Trial *In the teaser, when the sisters run to the Book of Shadows, a crew member can be seen and heard crawling away. *When the book falls out the portal onto the stone altar it is noticeable that it's not the book but a brown something made to look like the Book of Shadows. Morality Bites *When Prue and Piper are flipping through the Book of Shadows whilst waiting for Leo to return (when they look at the folded top pages in the book) they show a close-up of the book as Prue flips through. As she does so, you can see that one of the spells is the 'Return Spell' that had supposedly 'vanished' from the book. *When a wide-shot of the room is displayed, whilst Prue and Piper are looking through the book, a pouch can be seen between the pages. Then on the next close-up shot the pouch has vanished, but reappears in the next wide-shot. *When Prue and Piper first turn to the spell to create a door, there is nothing there, but the next time they turn to it, they find the prison map tucked next to the page. *When Prue tears out the binding spell, the spell on the page next to it (To Erase a Memory spell) has vanished. *When Piper draws a door on the prison wall she reaches above her head but when she and Prue walk in, they have to duck. Reckless Abandon *When the ghost doesn't freeze, Piper says to Phoebe "I've frozen ghosts before, right?". When has she done this? The only episode with Piper and a ghost together was 'Dead Man Dating' and she didn't freeze any ghosts then. The only other ghost episode was 'The Power Of Two', in which Piper was in Hawaii - she didn't even get to see the ghost Season 3 Magic Hour *Phoebe said that Grams was married 4 times, when in season 4, she said that Grams has been married 6 times with the same ring. Sight Unseen *Abbey appears to be in two places at once, the club and at the manor. *How could Piper and Phoebe have not heard Abbey when she was yelling on the phone? She was in the basement, right under where they were standing. *When Prue develops her photos, she makes a huge mistake - She first puts her photo in the revelatory, and that's where the images are supposed to appear. But, they appeared in the stop bath which is impossible. She also contaminated her pincers by putting them in the revelatory and the stop bath. When you take photo classes, the first thing they tell you is to not use the same pincers for those. *When Abbey knocks Prue down when she is chasing her you can see her thong. Power Outage *When Leo brings the mineral water bottle in the living room, if you look closely, it's empty. Sleuthing With the Enemy *When Cole embraces Phoebe for the last time, you can see that his hand isn't bloody anymore. *Prue mentions that she modified the Melinda Warren summoning spell to call Belthazor, but the final spell is nothing like the original. *The Book Of Shadows says that there is no known way to defeat Belthazor, yet in this episode it provides not only a potion, but a vanquishing spell. *When Phoebe puts the bottle of potion down on the table in the mausoleum, in the next shot it has vanished. *When Prue and Piper are talking to Krell in the conservatory, Prue's hair switches from being behind her ear and hanging in her face for the whole shot. Just Harried *In the biker bar next to the payphones in the back there is a poster of Cher, advertising the "Believe" tour. Unless this bar caters to a certain type of biker it is extremely unlikely that Cher poster would be used for anything but a dartboard target there. Pre-Witched *When did Kit get a gender change? In season 2, Kit was a female. Now, she becomes a male. *Didn't Grams die in 1998? Before she died, when she showed Prue the new camera, Prue was saying that it was last year's model, a '96. If Grams died in 1998, how could a 1996 model be last year's when she died? *When they kill Shadow in public, how come no one seems to notice - it is right in Public, why didn't the Cleaners appear like when they attempted to take Wyatt when he conjured the dragon? *In the bathroom that Piper and Leo are in when they are in the shower, there's a lock on that door. If they really wanted the privacy, why didn't they just lock the door? *At the beginning of the episode, Piper says that Phoebe left to go to New York for 3 years. But in the first episode they said they were together after 6 months after Grams died. How's that possible? *When Phoebe kills Shadow in the kitchen, the knife has blood on it. But if you remember from season 2, Phoebe clearly states that Warlocks don't bleed. Look Who's Barking *Phoebe wrote "Cole's Human Form" in the Book, when it should read "Belthazor's Human Form". *There was the Belthazor Vanquish Potion to the left of the Belthazor entry, as seen in Sleuthing With the Enemy, yet in this episode it is a blank page that Phoebe can add information to. *It is clear that the page about Cole was already written and Phoebe is pretending to write information while she is in the kitchen with Prue. *In the Book of Shadows, the spell to summon Belthazar is written in an artistic manner, just like the older spells in the Book yet we know from the episode 'Sleuthing With The Enemy' that Prue created the spell. Does this mean Prue added the spell to the Book or was it already in the Book previously? *When Phoebe is in the attic and the Banshee comes through the window to attack, the banshee is wearing sneakers. *When Prue-dog is hit by the car, she gets hit on the left-hand-side. But when she changes back into Prue, she's holding her right hip as if that is where she was hit. * Why didn't the Book of Shadows say anything about Banshees being former witches or having the power to turn witches into Banshee? If it had information about the scream, and a nice picture and all, wouldn't it make sense to have the essential information? All Hell Breaks Loose *At one stage when Cole is talking to Phoebe and Leo you can clearly hear his Australian accent. Season 4 Black as Cole *When Paige is looking at the Belthazor entry, the information Phoebe added in Look Who's Barking to the left isn't there, it is a blank page. The Cole entry has vanished. *Paige says the Book says Belthazor likes to kill with fire balls and sometimes an athame ... there is nothing about an athame in the entry. A Paige from the Past *When Leo and Paige are sent back in time to 1994, they arrive in Paige's old room, she has a Tiffany doll from the 1998 movie Bride of Chucky and a Metallica poster on her wall of their album Garage Inc., which came out in 1998. There is no possible way Paige could have had things from 1998 in 1994. *When Paige's parents car burst into flames, you can clearly see that nobody is in the car. Bite Me *In Awakened, the sisters were concerned about doctors analyzing their blood. In this episode, both Paige and Phoebe have blood drawn for testing without any concern. We're Off to See the Wizard *When Phoebe tells her sisters she's pregnant, her shoes are white. Seconds later, while talking with Cole, they've turned into black boots; at the end of the day the shoes are white. Season 5 A Witch's Tail, Part 1 *The amount of scales change from time to time on Phoebe's top. A Witch's Tail, Part 2 *When Phoebe signs the divorce papers at the end, you see she spelled Phoebe as Pheobe. (This could be in part with Alyssa Milano having dyslexia) Happily Ever After *When the Evil Witch strangles the Keeper of Fairytales, there's blood dripping down where she grasps him around the neck. However when she drops him, there's no blood either on the corpse or on her hands. Siren Song *When the Siren throws Piper out the window (while they're in the hospital), the window breaks before Piper hits it. The Eyes Have It *When Theresa reads Phoebe's palm, she draws lines on her hand however when Phoebe sat down at the table at the start, you can clearly see the lines already are there. A Witch In Time *When Phoebe runs into the building to see if Miles is still there, we see and hear that she is wearing black high heeled shoes. (You can see hers shoes more clearly the second time she runs in); When she comes out and when her and Piper are running down the sidewalk you can see she know has on big cream colored Ugg-like boots that look a lot more comfortable. *It is established in earlier episodes that Leo feels pain when his charges are hurt or killed, Leo should have been in awful pain the second Paige died, because that always happens when one of his charges is hurt or killed. Instead, he orbs up to the attic after Piper calls for him and he's shocked to see two of the sisters dead. Ths Sam, I Am *In P3, when Piper and Phoebe are talking about nannies and the camera is on Piper, the people in the background dissapear only to reappear in the next shot. Y Tu Mummy Tambien * Hair - Piper's hair keeps going from in front of her shoulder to behind while she is in the attic talking to Leo and Paige about Jeric. Between Leo, Piper and Paige failing to stop Jeric from taking Phoebe to when they returned to the manor to try to locate her, Leo's hair appears to have been trimmed. It has grown out again when he goes to meet Daryl. *Didn't Leo and Piper convert their closet into a nursery earlier this season? Now it's back to a closet as we see when they change clothes. The Importance of Being Phoebe *For a bail of $50,000, you'd only have to put up 10% collateral with a bondsman. It seems nuts to believe that the sisters don't have $5,000 in collateral - either the Grand Cherokee, the club or Phoebe's recently purchased new car would be more than sufficient. *When Paige has her police photos taken, one shot shows her green vest on one shoulder while another shot shows it on both shoulders. The shots are switched between many times in the scene and so it magically switches more than once.